Bite
by prince hans
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen like this. No, not at all. It had been impossible in Scott's mind, such a negligible idea that he had wiped it off the table completely. But here he was. There they were, Scott leaning against the bathroom wall with his best friend vomiting black blood right next to him. This wasn't supposed to happen.


**"Bite"**

**this isnt a pairing fic. but u can view it that way i dont give a darn**

* * *

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. No, not at all. It had been _impossible_ in Scott's mind, such a negligible idea that he had wiped it off the table completely.

But here he was. There they were, Scott leaning against the bathroom wall with his best friend vomiting black blood right next to him.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

-ooo-

Stiles was putting all of his weight on his closet door, hair tightly gripped between his clenched fists. He was breathing heavily, wheezy breaths escaping past his lips with every exhale. Scott watched him warily, eyes glinting red.

"Stiles, let me do this—" he began, holding out a hand. "The scroll said we had to change your body—if you're a werewolf the Nogitsune can't stay in you! It'll die!"

"I-I know, Scott. I know. I just…" Stiles went silent and shook his head back and forth, back and forth. "It won't let me." His voice came out as a whisper.

Scott began to slowly approach his best friend, pausing when Stiles' cinnamon colored eyes darted up to meet his, watching his every move. Scott took another uneasy step forward, and Stiles _snarled _at him.

"Stay away from me." His voice was low and guttural. "If you come any closer, wolf, I'll kill you." It was the Nogitsune.

Scott flashed his red eyes, letting out a growl. The fox smirked right back. "You can't do anything," Scott growled lowly. "Deaton gave him a shot of lichen earlier today. You're too weak." The fox snarled, knowing he was right. Stiles body was weak from exhaustion and the poison.

"I'm going to say this one more time. Get out of him."

Cinnamon eyes met with red ones, and Stiles' lips twitched into a smirk.

"No."

Scott was at his throat within a second, hesitating only a moment before sinking his teeth into the pale flesh with ease. The Nogitsune shrieked and thrashed, but Scott held its hands to the wall. The screams quickly subsided into weak sobs.

"S-Scott?" Stiles, the real Stiles, breathed weakly. Scott immediately released his grip on his friend's wrists and moved away from his neck. He wiped the blood surrounding his mouth away with his sleeve.

He gave Stiles a pointed look, watching him closely. "Is it gone?" he asked. Stiles seemed to look deep in thought, taking a moment to answer. FInally, he nodded, the act a little unsure.

"I… think so." He let out a shaky breath. "But—"

"But?" Anxiety creeped under Scott's skin. But what?

Before he could answer, Stiles' knees gave out and he fell forward, Scott catching him and stumbling backwards. "Stiles? What's wrong?!" he asked as he heard the faltering speed at which Stiles' heart was beating.

Stiles breathed in labored pants into Scott's shoulder. "I don't… feel so hot," he murmured before passing out, going completely limp in his best friend's arms.

"Stiles? _STILES_!"

He half dragged, half carried Stiles into the bathroom, turning on the tap and wetting a cloth sitting next to the sink. Stiles was sweating and his heartbeat was rapid. The Alpha leaned down and pressed the cloth to Stiles' forehead. His mind raced back to the night he was bitten. Did he get a fever? Was his heartbeat this fast? He didn't think so.

"Stiles, man, wake up," he muttered urgently, checking the bite on his friend's neck. It wasn't healing. If anything, it was getting worse. He wiped more sweat off Stiles' forehead and leaned back against the bathroom wall, holding Stiles in his arms as he waited for him to come to.

When Stiles woke up, his breaths came in weak pants. "Scott," he mumbled, sitting up slowly so his back faced the other. The Alpha sat up too, excited that his friend was awake.

"Stiles! How are ya feeling?" he asked, moving forward to look at Stiles. Stiles turned away, moving a hand over his neck where the bite wound was.

"You bit me," he said weakly. Scott didn't know why, but he didn't sound too happy about it.

Scott awkwardly tried to lighten the mood. "Yeah man. You're gonna be a wolf now! You can punch Derek in the face without breaking your hand." They both chuckled, Stiles' sounding forced.

It was silent for another minute, and Stiles slowly raised the hand covering his neck to his nose, dabbing at something. A sound akin to a whimper escaped his lips.

"Scott…" Stiles whispered, and Scott could smell the panic coming from him.

"What? What's wrong?" He tried to look at what was on Stiles' hand. Once again, he turned away from Scott. Stiles was tense, his shoulders stiff and body rigid. But then he slumped in defeat.

"I don't think this is good. At all." He slowly turned to Scott. The Alpha sucked in a breath.

Black blood was oozing from his nose.

Scott reached a shaking hand out towards Stiles' face, wiping the blood from under his nose. He stared at his now coated fingers for a long time. He couldn't form words, it was like he had tried to swallow cotton. Scott could feel Stiles' amber eyes on him, growing increasingly worried by the second.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity for both of them, Scott managed to choke out a few words. "No… No, it's not good, Stiles."

"I'm dying," Stiles sighed before wiping at his nose, smearing the blood across his pale cheek. "Great."

"You're not—"" Scott began before giving up. Both of them knew the truth. Stiles couldn't accept the bite. His body was rejecting it. Scott looked down to the ground. The guilt was overwhelming. He couldn't face his best friend, his _brother_.

Stiles leaned back against a drawer, coughing a little. Flecks of black speckled his hand as he brought it up to his mouth, coughing harder and harder until he was absolutely hacking. His wheezy struggles to breathe filled up the room, and Scott could hardly bear it.

Stiles moaned as the room spun around him. He was dizzy. So, so dizzy. It would have been a nice dizzy if he wasn't currently leaking mysterious black goo from every pore and if there wasn't a dull pain moving through his entire body.

He was going to make a stupid pun that would make Scott laugh, because _damn _he looked severe over there, but another round of coughs made it impossible to speak. A wave of black swam up his throat and he choked, his body spasming as he struggled for breath. The pain spread like wildfire, paralyzing him. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move, so he weakly rasped out Scott's name, searching for a hand to grab onto. The Alpha didn't look at him.

Stiles forced himself to move forward to he could spit the black out and _breathe_, the pain causing him to wince. God, he didn't know dying would hurt this bad. His eyes lingered on Scott, who he swore was deliberately avoiding eye contact.

Sucking in a much needed breath, he grabbed onto Scott's wrist. "Don't… be… an asshole," he rasped, voice just barely over a whisper. Still, his tone held his usual snarky attitude and Scott finally looked to him. His eyes were filled with tears. He gave him a pointed look. "You got me—" another gasping breath, "—into this. So don't leave me hanging." He squeezed Scott's hand, managing a smile when the Alpha squeezed back.

"Stiles… I'm sorry," Scott choked out, tears falling down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

Stiles nudged him playfully, ignoring the sparks of pain that shot through him as he did so. "Don't apologize. You… you couldn't have known." He hated the way he had to pause in between sentences to take a breath. It made him dizzy. Actually, everything made him dizzy. Why was he so dizzy? His stomach gurgled. Oh. _Oh_.

"Scott, buddy… trashcan," he managed to get out, gagging a little.

"What?"

"'m gonna puke—"

The trashcan was shoved into his hands not a second later and he was quick to empty his stomach into it. Everything that came up was pitch black and burned on the way up. Tears pricked in his eyes and he felt so, so weak. He slumped over the bin, which was replaced by a warm chest as Scott pulled him into his arms, laying him down in his lap. Stiles managed a quiet laugh.

"I think… we're having a.. _Les Mis_ moment here." Blood came up as he spoke, and Scott wished he would stop talking and just focus on breathing, because the way his whole body shook as he struggled for air scared him to death. But he was scared that if he made him stop speaking, his heart would stop too. So Scott smiled through his tears and agreed.

"What were the lyrics again? '_Let it go, can't hold it back anymore_'?"

Stiles wheezed and grinned, this teeth stained black. "No, dumbass… that's… _Frozen_." He closed his eyes and Scott panicked briefly, thinking he had passed out again. But Stiles spoke again, and Scott let out a sigh of relief.

"It was… '_Rain will make the flowers grow_,'" Stiles mumbled softly.

Scott hummed in agreement. "Do you want me to sing it to you?"

Now Stiles _really _laughed, but it quickly dissolved into a wet cough. It took him a while to find his breath again, and once he did, he shook his head. "God, no."

Scott clasped Stiles' hand, his veins running black as he took away a fraction of his friend's pain. Stiles drew a shaky breath and arched his back, curling into Scott.

The Alpha couldn't keep it up long though, and he had to let go quickly. Stiles gasped when his hand was gone, and Scott couldn't tell if it was in relief or if his pain was already back. Whichever it was, Stiles still managed to mumble out a thank you.

They sat in silence for a long time, Stiles not strong enough to say anything. He frequently had coughing fits.

"G-god, how long is this… gonna take?" he rasped out finally. "It _hurts_."

Scott once again felt the tears fill his eyes, but he blinked them back, trying to stay strong.  
I'm not sure," he answered. When Stiles didn't respond he looked down, sensing how tense he was. "What's wrong?"

Stiles shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "I… fuck," he gasped loudly, "It _really _hurts." He proved his point as his body spasmed uncontrollably, convulsing in on himself. Scott brought him closer, gripping the back of his shirt and resting his head in his hair. Stiles groaned in pain and Scott felt a wetness leak onto his shirt. He came to the realization that Stiles was _crying_.

"It's okay, Stiles. You're okay." He tried to take more of Stiles' pain, but it didn't seem to help. Stiles continued to jerk in his arms.

"S-Scott!" Stiles gasped out, clutching desperately at his shirt. His body felt like it was on fire. "M-make it… make it stop. Please." Scott dreaded hearing those words, and he shook his head.

"I don't know how," he lied, voice choking up from tears. He knew exactly what Stiles was asking of him. But he couldn't do it. He wouldn't.

"Don't… lie, Scott. You know… exactly what I mean." Stiles choked on blood and he gagged. "I am _begging _you, Scott."

"I can't… Stiles, you can't ask that of me." Scott pulled his phone out of his pocket, fumbling with the lock screen. "Let me call someone. They can help you. Want me to call Derek? Or maybe your dad?"

"No!"

"Stiles, _please_," he urged, trying to avoid the inevitable. Suddenly the room seemed too small.

Stiles jerked again, burying his face in Scott's shirt and sobbing from the pain. His whole body was on fire. He couldn't think, his throat burned, his lungs burned, everything burned. "Scott!" he cried, almost hysterical. "Scott, I'm begging you!" His voice hitched and he was sent into a coughing fit. No breaths were drawn and black spots decorated his vision.

Scott couldn't see through his tears. He was losing his best friend, and if he didn't do something now, Stiles would die in pain. He clutched him tighter, his nails turning to claws. He knew Stiles felt them because his sobs grew harder.

"You know you're my best friend, right?" Scott choked out. Stiles nodded jerkily against his chest, drawing in short, panicked gasps. "I love you, man. You're my brother."

Stiles grunted in reply. He couldn't form words anymore. His throat was thick with tears.

"You're my brother," he repeated, positioning his hands over Stiles' heart. For a long moment nothing happened. He didn't move.

"I don't think I can do this without you," he admitted tearfully. Stiles placed a shaky hand over his own and coughed.

"'s gonna be 'kay…" he managed to get out. Then, he pressed gently on Scott's hand, making his claws pierce the skin.

Scott pressed a kiss into Stiles' hair as he ripped his claws into his chest, feeling his best friend shudder once before slumping lifelessly in his arms. That's when the Alpha broke down completely, eyes flashing read as he howled unabashed, hugging Stiles' body close to him. He couldn't stop crying. He couldn't believe his brother was gone. He would never see him again.

"_I'm sorry_," he choked out. "_I'm so sorry_."

Stiles Stilinski was dead.

* * *

**A/N: **

**okay so like on tumblr everyone has been mentioning 'how cool its gonna be when stiles is a werewolf' aND PERSONALLY. I THINK. he's not gonna make it if he receives the bite? i mean. i feel like no matter what, this is gonna be stiles' fate. idk why, i just have a feeling. so even if it doesnt happen now, i feel like its GOING to happen. so i wrote up this piece of junk! reviews are cool.**

**my tumblr is sstiliinski come yell at me !**


End file.
